User talk:Vesuvius
wow no one guess i am first ( ceros gravios) you deserve more hey this is a question i have asked many users how do you expand blod posts so many people know about them. Hello new monster hunter wii game Hey i have been hearing rumors that capcom is coming out with another monster hunter game for the wii. Along with the current monster hunter tri. can you confirm or dismiss these rumors thx.````C_dawg skypiercers heres another rumor going around about the impossibly hard to get skypiercer. does walling alatreon in the quest lower the chance of getting the skypiercer--C dawg 14:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC)C_dawg hello will see that you can unlock the chat as an administrator bloquio me because I told him to another the word Nibelsnarf but I told him it was because I said I just talk Nibelsnarf and I told him that spoke more Nibelsnarf then use your profits administrator and bloquio me which I think is unfair because he started whether or not you can unlock is simple My my my, can you like make more sense? You are harming the world with that grammar ability. Here I'm thinking I had pure Nibelsnarf grammar, and you broke the law of logic to write that badly. Why not go to the person that DID the ban instead of people that really don't have a single idea what going on? I gotta hand it to you, you left me dumbfounded on your little whatever you call that request. Anywho, I'ma sulk cause, once again, I forgot to use my other account. /ME CRIES. Oh well. Now, TIME TO TAKE A Nibelsnarf ON VES'S TALK PAGE and run the hell away. BidPuma Hiding under another man's arms. Chatroom I apologize for that. My phone was on 3G mode so it couldn't connect very well. I seriously am sorry. AnimalKirby 03:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) That is perfectly fine with me. Thank you. Its aduck! herro vesuviusesses You are a giant throbbing hairy penor for kicking aduck from da chat ok :3 ,,I,, ilu<3 07:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)07:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)07:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)07:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)07:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)07:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC)~~ WHY WERE YOU SO MEAN PLZ GIVE ME BACK MY LICENCE PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE WHY SIS YOU PLEASE! I"M NOT JOKING IT WAS A MISTAKE PLEASE PLEASE! Licence Why DID YOU BAN ME! I WANT MY licsence back! Please I beg you! I"M Medalboy123 Please give it back i beg you please! I'm even crying i admit it please! Well.. Well i uploaded the videos they have better quality then varios out there in youtube and in the wiki and look better (i know how to apply filters and video edits) Even i show them to a staff member of the wiki and he tell them that they look better That i should replace them and add them to the wiki :), That why I replaced them so the wiki could have better Videos That the reason i uploaded those videos and go for the headache of making them better, Yes some of the intros looks weird (the monster Hunter Opening) but the others you see "different tone" thats Mean Better quality and more color. Hope I can again Add the videos 38% Chat banned -.-' Can i get unbanned now, it's been 6 months -.-' Rag3 Infern0 01:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind -.-' i'll never get unbanned anyway -.-' (depressed) Rag3 Infern0 01:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I think i was fighting with that Orla guy, i never had the chance to say sorry .Rag3 Infern0 10:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ''Important Question I checked on the user "Rag3 Inferno", who's causing some other wikis trouble. I've checked several wikis, and found he was active here. I'm trying to get some evidence on him, so we can stop him creating accounts and spamming other wikis. He was recently banned from the Dragonvale Wikia, but he keeps coming back, creating new accounts to vandalise and cause trouble. I'd like to know why he was banned from this wikia. So we have a clearer idea on what we're dealing with. It's a very weird request, I know! But we're kinda getting sick of him, popping up everywhere. He's also active on the Random Role Play Wiki, and keeps coming back with new accounts on the Dragonvale Wiki(as I've already said). Thank you for the help! --SilverMarsh 18:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Check above.... Rag3 Infern0 08:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) , Dear Vesuvius, nvm on unbanning me, just gonna keep getting haters Hello vesuvius.. are you playing MHP3rd? Really? Lol, ohwell, Please just message me when I'm Unbanned. Halcyon The roar Unblock me plz im sorry i wont say it again aazim come n plz un ban me wat have u just banned me from the chat i promise never to say anything nasty like that again im not discriminatin against im just i wanted MH 3G in the uk thats all plz unblock i will never say it again how long have u blocked me for come on i am really sorry and i feel really guilty for what i have sed towards the japenese and i will never say it again is it just the chat u have blocked me from My reply: smiles for both. You truly did it? Goddamn, you're fast! But...calling me a '''Nibelsnarf'head? Unnecessary. Calling me a Hypocrite? Again, Unnecessary. Soooo...yeah...Oh yes, and one other thing; you only explained paarts that made me look bad. You didnt mention yourself. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon, apparently the "Stupid dumbass bitch motherfucker Nibelsnarf'head hypocrite" who OBVIOUSLY knows absolutely nothing about Monster Hunter compared to Vesuvius, and who also OBVIOUSLY isn't allowed to have an opinion]]. I didn't say i was going to sleep, I said I was going to bed. And yes, it was an opinion, and yes, I remember the chat. I also read that you called me a '''Nibelsnarf'head. "Hypocrisy exists in the most honorable of men, the most ladylike of women. One cannot stop or truly avoid it. But one must accept such behavior, as it is expected generally from those well-learned in the ways of the world." Zeldas ganon 06:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Incidents... ...I think the screen shot tell everything... Can you post them to the Admin's Board? Ves, this is in addition to democide: Zeldas ganon 03:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ban evade Hey Ves, this guy here has been disturbing the chat and has also ban evaded aka: Theradbrad Spam Hey Ves this guy has been spamming all over the chat and when i asked him to stop he left without saying a word. Hey Vesuvius, i was not spaming u, u were ingonorein me. so shut up from los ruby You called? Your post on the Admin Blog is showing up in the Activity area, but not on the blog, so I can't see all of it. How long should RathalosRuby be banned for (how bad has he been?), and what 3 things need to be deleted? SethOmega 06:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: So, yeah, I saw it, and got rid of that garbage (not sure which blog you wanted me to get rid of, but I assumed the empty one). Dude, u deleted my blogs? oh well, i waz goin 2 make a new one anyway. and i apologize 4 spaming and leavein u a message 2 shut up. lets start anew. what mh games do u play? and how good are u at them? i play mhp3, i beat the game in 4 months, my main armor set is full sliver sol, gemed 4 KO up, and attack up large. i play tri, main set is vangis, easy mh game... beat it in 3 months..... im stuck on unite, stupid high rank Black Gravios.... i could use some advice..... its side beam murders me..... srry again.... Rathalos Ruby A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = hey i said same thing to paradox but are you the Ves Aandrew mentioned he recomeded i ask to have my guides made official an i should ask art or ves.....could u help me?btw i cant talk in chat cause it wont load on my comp srry or else i woulda asked you on there im srry if ur not id h8 to he a burden an be booted or somthing.......som1 already dealeted my guide on the congalala:(}} A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = yes i like to make guides for other people but my conglala guide was deleted}} Yo dude! This is the admin of Tigrex. Happy to see one of the big players on the wiki is jumping on the bandwagon, and joining the community <3 RampagingTigrex (talk) 08:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) hi, i have a question... hey vesuvius, i know you know alot about MH so i have a question: Im thinking about importing MonsterHunter G for the wii. and i live in america. would it work on an american wii? from los ruby, but just call me dovahkiin. if you like :) A prohohohohohoho appeared... Hey Ves, I've got a new idiot. Be prepared for this... Yes/No On Rathalos' and Rathian's nicknames Hey, Vesuvius, sorry to bother you with this, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I noticed you undid a revision on Rathalos' page, adding back the "Rath" nickname and explaining there are two "Raths". Therefore, when I edited Rathian's page adding further nicknames, I also included "Rath" as a possible nickname for her. Is that what you had in mind? Once again, sorry to bother you with something so trivial, but I'd rather get it right :) --'''TheRealLarkas (Talk Ι ) 00:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Gloomy fatalis (talk) 03:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC)Gloomy here wanting to request a audience with ya If you ever get this message READ THIS MANGA!!!! Kangoku Gakuen aka Prison School You will thank me when you catch up See You Space Cowboy (talk) 19:13, September 23, 2014 (UTC)